Dand e lion
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: Bagaimanakah lika-liku sang demon dari devil bats ketika berkencan dengan sena yang sedang...  warning : sedikit lime, kegilaan, kegajean, keasaman, dll.   pairing : HiruSena.   cerita pertama kami di fandom ini.


Khe… khu … khe… khu…. Ohayou minna_san…

Zaken_Anak Demit pindah fandom dan mencoba peruntungan di dunia hitam eee salah Eyeshield 21 *dibantai readers*…

Okhe, langsung baca saja ya oneshot gaje bin bahlul ini…

Disclaimer :

Yare… yare bukan punya kamilah, lebaran monyet sampai 6 kali juga tetap punya monyet eee punya Riichiro Nagaki & Yuusuke Murata.

Warning :

Gaje, OOC, Shonen ai, Yaoi, Garing, Alur kecepatan, Typo(s) not tepos, Lemah jantung, Impoten, Kegilaan, kesumutan, serta sedikit rape_an…

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! kalau LIKE ya READ!

Rate :

T + tapi jadi T-

khe… khu…

Ken : "Hah, pindah fandom ceritanya."

Iza : "Hn, otak mesum nan bejatku tak jalan di Naruto."

Ken : "Terus, kita kabur disini?"

Iza : "Ia, mau kemana lagi. Balik ke Neraka tiketnya habis."

Ken : "Hah, ya sudahlah. Terus kalau kita ketangkap basah sama readers?"

Iza : "Kaburrrrrrrrr."

Ken : *cengoh di tempat*

Genre :

Romance, Humor tak jadi, General und semuanyaaaaaaaaaa saja….

Readers : "Berisik."

Authors : *manjat pohon*

Pairing :

HiSe lah, kalau SeHi tidak enak didengar. Lagipula tak ada uke seperti Hiruma.

*mati di tempat karena dibom, ditembak, dan diJyuken Neji (?)*

Readers : "Woi, ini Eyeshield sarap."

Authors : "Maap, kan siapa tahu Hiruma jadi Ninja."

Hiruma : "Khe…khe… khe… mati kau authors sialan. Ya, ha.. tratattttaaaaa…"

Authors : "Cabutttttttttt."

Readers : "Authors gila."

HirumaSena

Summary :

"Hanya sepenggal kisah gaje HiSe."

" Bagaimana kisahnya, langsung datang ke TPS eee TKP "

**Dand e lion**

**By Zaken_Twinsdevil**

**Normal pov**

Suasana yang cerah seperti menggambarkan suasana latihan di club Devil Bats, SMA Deimon ini.

Tentunya dikarenakan sosok sang kapten yang selalu mengawasi semua gerak-gerik setiap anggotanya dengan sangat detail dan dengan suara tembakkan yang terdengar nyaring dank eras.

Drrttt! Drtt! Drrt!

Entah berapa kali sang setan deimon ini a.k.a Hiruma Youichi, mengeluarkan amunisi agar para anggota Devil Bats ini dapat berlatih dengan keras dan bersungguh-sungguh.

Namun lama-kalamaan ia hanya bisa menggerutu dengan sikap anggotanya yang terkenal malas ini, terutama saat itu.

Dimana saat ia berkencan dengan kuso chibi, semua anggotanya malah asyik memakan makanan yang di sediakan si kuso mane itu. Padahal ia melakukan itu karena ia sangat stress terhadap kelakuan anggotanya sedangkan mereka bersenang ria saat ia tak ada.

Ya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, dimana itu adalah moment paling mengherankan yang pernah ada.

**Hiruma Pov**

"Ck, dimana si kuso chibi itu," gerutuku saat ia tak melihat sebatang hidungpun sang running back kecil itu.

"MONKEY! CEPAT BERLARI!" teriakku pada kuso saru a.k.a Monta yang sedari mulai melambat berlarinya dan suara peluru pun kembali terdengar.

'Cih, kemana kuso chibi itu padahal waktu berlatih sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu' pikirku yang kini mulai kesal dengan Sena karena sedari tadi ia sudah menunggu.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, aku pun melihat running back itu ke arahku dengan memakai syal yang melilit di lehernya dan itu membuatku bingung padahal cuaca sedang cerah kenapa ia memakai syal.

"Hosh…hosh…Hi-hiruma-san, maaf aku terlambat," ucap kuso-chibi terhadapku, sedangkan aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan datar dan heran.

"Baiklah, hei kuso chibi kenapa kau memakai itu," ucapku seraya menunjuk syal yang melilit di lehernya itu.

"Eh-ehm…ini karena sekarang aku sedang flu Hiruma-san jadi aku mau meminta ijin kalau a-aku tak bisa mengikuti latihan kali ini," ujarnya kepadaku dengan agak takut, ya mungkin karena ia takut jika aku memarahinya dan memaksanya ikut berlatih bersama yang lain.

"Kau aku ijinkan, tapi dengan satu syarat…"ucapku dengan nada menggantung, sedangkan ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia tak meminta penjelasan lebih dengan ucapanku.

"Ma-maksud Hiruma-san?" tanyanya kali ini.

"khe, kau harus menemaniku seharian penuh ini," ucapku dan langsung memabawanya kabur keluar SMA Deimon, namun sebelum itu aku menyuruh si kuso mane itu untuk melanjutkan latihan.

Sedangkan Sena yang kini ada dalam dekapanku hanya bisa kaget dan karena tak ada reaksi apapun darinya, aku pun langsung membawanya keluar dengan motor merahku yang sudah menunggu di depan.

**Normal pov**

Hiruma dan Sena pun menghilang dari SMA Deimon, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menatapnya dengan biasa.

"Ha…seperti biasa max," ucap Monta pada Mamori yang kini berdiri di sampingnya bersama anggota yang lain.

"Ya, begitulah Hiruma kalau ia sedang stress maka ia akan mengajak Sena berkencan, cara yang benar-benar aneh," balas Mamori.

"Tapi tak terasa mereka sudah berhubungan 1 tahun max," ujar Monta.

"Dan kita ingat secara pasti bagaimana ia mengungkapkannya," jawab Mamori sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mengingta kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu ketika Hiruma meminta Sena sebagai kekasihnya.

**Flashback : on**

Saat itu latihan sore sering dijalankan oleh club Devil Bats mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan bertanding dengan Shin dari Ojou White Knight.

Dan di pastikan mereka semua pastilah akan menjadi lebih sering berlatih dengan keras apalagi ditambah dengan semangat Hiruma yang ingin sekali menang.

Kini terlihat sang running back Sena, sedang berlatih keras untuk mengalahkan Shin yang kini dipastikan menjadi kuat daripada sebelumnya. Ia pun terus berlatih hingga suara sang kapten pun memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"Khe, kuso chibi! Kau lambat sekali!" ucap Hiruma seraya menembaki Sena agar bisa berlari lebih kencang.

"Hhhwaaaa!" mau tak mau pun Sena menambah kecepatan larinya agar ia tidak tertembak apalagi setelah Hiruma melepaskan ikatan carberus dan mengakibatkan ia di kejar-kejar.

-Skip Time-

Akhirnya setelah melewati ujian demi ujian yang mereka hadapi, mereka semua pun beristirhat sebentar, namun sebelum itu ternyata hal tak terduga pun terjadi.

"Ck, kuso chibi ayo kita pergi berkencan," ucap Hiruma sedangkan anggota yang lain hanya bisa terperangah mendengar ucapan hiruma yang tak biasa dan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh sang demon dari Devil Bats ini.

Semua hanya bisa terdiam dan terus diam, hingga mamori memecahkannya.

"Ehm…jadi Sena, kau sudah berpacaran dengan Hiruma?" tanya Mamori kepada Sena, sedangkan Sena yang pertamanya kaget kini hanya bisa menatap Mamori dengan tampang bingung.

"A-aku saja tidak tahu ka-kapan berpacaran dengan Hiruma-san dan ka-" ucapan Sena pun terpotong karena Hiruma sudah menarik tangannya dan memabawanya kabur menghilang dari SMA Deimon.

Sekarang tinggallah para anggota Devil Bats yang lainnya.

"Ja-jadi sekarang bagaimana max?" tanya Monta dan membuat semua orang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sebaiknya kita latihan saja lagi" ucap Mamori dan diikuti anggukan oleh semua anggota lainnya.

Mereka pun kembali berlatih tanpa adanya Hiruma dan Sena tentunya.

**Flashback : off**

"Kalau di ingat saat itu kita semua hanya bisa kaget dan syok melihat itu terjadi dan kita juga tahu pasti setiap mereka pergi, hiruma pasti sedang stress dan capek memikirkan ini semua," ujar Mamori dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Dan jangan sampai mengganggu atau mengikutinya kalau tidak berakhir seperti Monta yang harus menginap di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu," ucap Mamori lagi.

Akhirnya mereka pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hiruma dan Sena yang datang seperti angin dan hilang bagaikan angin pula.

-Di tempat HiruSena-

Kini keduanya pun sudah berada di taman kota dimana segala aktivitas santai berada dan sebuah tempat yang sangat teduh untuk beristirahat dan bersantai.

"Hi-hiruma-san, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sena yang kini mulai duduk di bangku taman dengan Hiruma yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit kuso chibi?" tanya balik Hiruma yang membuat Sena bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Ah…ini karena aku keluar malam dan saat itu hujan, tapi ini sudah lebih baik kok Hiruma-san," jawab sena dengan nada ceria dan senyum berkemabng di wajahnya.

"Dasar kuso chibi, sudah aku bilang jangan bertindak seperti itu," balas Hiruma seraya menghadap ke arah wajah Sena, sedangkan Sena kini mulai terlihat semburat garis merah di wajahnya karena malu terhadap Hiruma.

"Ma-maaf kalau begitu Hiruma-san," ucap Sena dengan wajah menunduk.

"Cih, kau tak perlu meminta maaf karena itu bukan salahmu kuso chibi," ucap Hiruma seraya mengangkat dagu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena.

4 inchi.

3 inchi.

2 inchi.

1 inchi

Huachimmm!

Sena pun bersin tepat di depan wajah Hiruma.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hiruma-san!" ucap Sena dan langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada di kantong celananya sedangkan Hiruma hanya bisa terdiam ketika Sena mulai membersihkan wajahnya akibat ulah bersin sena yang mendadak.

"Ck, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini kuso chibi?" tanya Hiruma pada Sena.

"Ma-maaf Hiruma-san, aku juga tak tahu padahal tadi pa- haaachimm!" ucapan Sena pun kini tergantikan oleh bersin-bersin.

"Khe, sebenarnya ada apa lagi?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"A-aku juga tak tahu Hiruma-san, tiba-tiba saja aku seperti ini dan-haachimm!" kini Sena mulai bersin-bersin lagi dan mau tak mau membuat Hiruma semakin risih dengan bersin Sena.

"Cih, kau tunggu disini kuso chibi, biar aku membelikan minuman hangat untukmu," ucap Hiruma seraya mulai beranjak pergi ke toko untuk membeli sekaleng minuman hangat, sedangkan Sena hanya bisa menatap kepergian Hiruma.

Tak lama pun Hiruma kembali dengan membawa sebungkus plastik di tangannya.

"Ini," ucap Hiruma dan langsung memberikan sekaleng cappuccino hangat kepada Sena.

"Terima kasih hiruma-san," ucap Sena tanpa bersin kali ini dan itu membuat Hiruma bingung.

"Hei, kuso chibi kenapa kau bersin seperti tadi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ah…aku juga baru sadar, kenapa bisa ya?" ucap Sena.

"Khe, apa kau punya alergi kepada sesuatu?" tanya Hiruma lagi, ya mungkin saja heran sesuatu.

"Ehm…yang ku tahu aku hanya alergi dengan bunga dandelion selebihnya tidak ada," ujar Sena.

"Hm, tapi disini tidak ada bunga dandelion, berarti…"ucap Hiruma dan mulai mendekati wajah Sena lagi sedangkan Sena hanya bisa bingung dengan wajah Hiruma yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Hi-hiruma-san, ada ap-huachimmm!" kini bersin Sena pun terdengar dan kembali pula terkenalah wajah Hiruma.

"Cih, berarti benar tapi dimana?" ucap Hiruma seteah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sena dan mulai melihat pakaiannya.

Akhirnya ia pun menemukan dua bunga dandelion yang menempel tepat di bahu sebelah kirinya.

"Ck, jadi disana pantas saja," ucap Hiruma, sedangkan Sena yang pertamanya bingung kini mulai mengerti dengan sikap Hiruma tadi dan ternyata benar itu di sebabkan oleh bunga dandelion.

"Bagaimana bisa berada di situ?" tanya Sena.

"Khe, mungkin karena tadi aku dekat dengan kuso mane yang tadi membawa beberapa bunga dandelion yang ia beli dari toko bunga," ujar Hiruma.

"Oh…" jawab Sena.

Akhirnya keduanya pun mulai beristirahat dan diselangi berbagai canda tawa kerena sedari tadi Sena terus saja berbicara tentang kejadian kemarin malam.

Tak terasa sang matahari pun mulai tenggelam yang menandakan hari sudah sore.

"Hiruma-san, sebaiknya kita pu-" namun sebelum itu terjadi bibirnya pun dibungkam oleh Hiruma.

"Emmpphhh…" Sena memberontak, namun apadaya kekuatan Hiruma lebih besar.

Sedangkan Hiruma yang sadar pun terus melancarkan aksinya, yaitu untuk mendominasi mulut Sena dengan lembut dan sedikit menuntut.

Dan tak terasa saliva-saliva pun mulai keluar dari sela-sela ciuman mereka itu.

"Mmmpphh….ngggh…" desahan Sena pun keluar saat Hiruma mulai menelusuri semua yang ada didalamnya.

Tak berselang berapa lama pun ia mengakhiri ciumannya itu mengingat pastilah Sena kehabisan nafasnya.

"Itulah hukumanmu yang bersin tepat di wajahku, tapi itu belum selesai…" ucap Hiruma dan tanpa menunggu reaksi ataupun kata dari Sena ia pun langsung membawa Sena ke apartemennya dengan motornya yang dipastikan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, sedangkan Sena hanya bisa kaget dan syok atas perlakuan hiruma kepadanya.

Namun ia tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali apalagi setelah Hiruma membawanya dengan sangat cepat dan kencang.

Setelahnya dapat dipastikan keesokan harinya Sena akan berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang dalam beberapa hari kedepan akibat hukuman yang ia dapat dari hiruma.

Dan dipastikan pula, semua orang akan bertanya kenapa ia bisa berjalan seperti itu tapi yang ada hanyalah wajah merah dan menunduk yang akan di perlihatkan Sena pada semua orang, kecuali para anggota Devil Bats yang tahu akan kebiasaan Hiruma dan Sena.

Ya, begitulah kisah HiSe dari kami Authors gaje. Karena hal itulah cerita singkat ini berakhir dengan kata…

**THE END**

Authors : "Salam kenal para readers tercinta, tersayang, tersanjung, terhormat, terkasih, terkenang, terkramat. Terbanyak, dan terharu sekalian."

Readers Naruto : "Oh, ninggalin fic gaje malah kabur kesini."

Authors : "map. Mbah kami memcoba peranakan eee peruntungan."

Readers Naruto : "Maksud lo Naruto bikin kalian sial."

Authors : "Bukan begitu, tapi otak bejat sedang tak jalan di fandom itu. Jadi, sekarang kami mau mengungsi dan rencananya akan kabur ke fandom Bleach."

Readers Eyeshield : "Baru satu langsung pergi, dasar tak bertanggung jawab."

All readers : "Bantai zaken…"

Authors : "kabur, cabut, lari…"

Esok hari…

Ditemukan dua mayat tanpa busana eee salah maap tanpa nama di bawah kolong meja.

Ps: Ada yang mau kenalan, silahkan masuk facebook dan cari nama Iza Ken Twinsdevil. Kami baru menikah dengan… dan kami sedang mencari anak yang banyak.

Readers : "hanya orang malang yang ingin jadi anak kalian."

Akhir kata di wait reviewnya…

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A


End file.
